Doctor Weirick
' '''Giles: ''"How terribly frustrating for you, that a bunch of school children could accomplish what you could not." Doctor Weirick: "It bothered me, but the power will be mine." Doctor Weirick was the true antagonist of the Buffy episode "The Pack" - although he didn't reveal himself as such until near the end of the episode. It was due to his actions that Xander Harris and a gang of local thugs became possessed by the spirits of hyenas, turning them predatory in nature and highly dangerous. History Doctor Weirick worked as the zookeeper at Sunnydale Zoo but was also secretly a Primal, a cultist who believes that humanity is a perversion to nature and that true perfection exists via shedding humanity in favor of pure animal instinct. His ultimate goal was to become possessed by hyena spirits so as to ascend into what he believed was a higher-state of existence as a true predator. However he continually found himself unable to commit the necessary predatory act to complete the ritual - much to his annoyance four Sunnydale bullies and a hapless Xander managed to commit this act via fighting near the enclosure and became possessed by the hyena spirits. Doctor Weirick was enraged and kidnapped Willow, determined to retrieve the power he had been obsessed with for years - when Buffy and her friends arrived Doctor Weirick, now dressed in full ceremonial gear, held a knife to Willow's throat and threatened to kill her on the spot. This savage act earned him the favor of the hyena spirits and he became possessed: however he was no match for Buffy who overpowered him and accidentally pushed him into the hyena pen where he was devoured by the very animals he had once worshipped. Affiliations Weirick was largely a loner but did have somewhat haphazard "minions" in the form a demonic breed of hyena that would go on to become known as "The Pack" after they possessed a group of Sunndyal High students, among them a hapless Xander. This would be a source of anger for Weirick as The Pack worked largely on their own and began to patrol Sunnydale High, acting like typical teenage thugs - then progressively growing worse as they devolved into predatory monsters capable of cannibalistic murder (thankfully Xander was prevented from crossing this line via being imprisoned). Weirick would try and bring his unruly "minions" back on his side by aiding the Scooby Gang in exorcising the demons from the students but ultimately betrayed the gang as he forced the demons to enter his own body, gaining full control over the demons. Powers / Abilities Weirick was a normal human but had knowledge of dark magic, specifically a branch known as "Primal" - which focused on trying to invoke animal spirits and become feral, as a zookeeper he had regular contact with animals and likely used them to further his study: such as when he managed to obtain a rare breed of demonic hyena, which he saw as the perfect opportunity to become what he desired. After obtaining the magic that Xander and a group of bullies accidentally stole Weirick became incredibly powerful, able to go toe-to-toe with a Slayer, though ultimately he was inexperienced and despite his great viciousness was not able to hold out long against Buffy in a fight. Trivia * although completely fictional the "Primal" cult Weirick championed is similar to the Skinwalkers of Navajo legend and were also likely inspired by real-life hyena cults from Africa. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:One-Shot Category:Ferals Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal